


Their Sinful Vices

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, I Don't Even Know, Inflation, Knotting, Lance Gets Rekt, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other, Partner sharing, Sex Club, Tentacle Dick, Voyeurism, alien dicks, grade A filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dusty desert planet, the defenders of the universe are stuck while Allura continues with plans and peace talks at the small refuge station there, built for those on the run from the Galra Empire. Lance is bored out of his mind, but Shiro finds a sinful way to fill the time with his boyfriend and fulfill both of their deepest fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Sinful Vices

**Author's Note:**

> Found a wonderfully, deliciously dirty prompt about Lance (and/or Shiro) taking a lot of alien dick and decided to reward myself for my birthday (albeit it took me almost a week from my birthday to finish it). Soooo, happy belated b'day to me!
> 
> This is completely 1000% self-indulgent filth and smut. Everything herein is consensual from all parties, and I regret nothing.

Lance bit his lip as he followed Shiro through the marketplace, trusting his partner. Lance had whined about having to go out in the oppressive heat of the planet they were currently landed on, but Shiro had told him that he had a surprise for him, and Lance was going stark raving mad waiting for some action to happen; Allura was in the middle of extensive talks with the governing body here and there was nothing to do but sit around for the rest of them. It was a thriving little hub of refugees from the Galra empire, filled with all sorts of people--if you could call them that--in all shapes and sizes. Lance had fun the first couple of days running around and exploring, surfing the little stalls and open restaurants, but had soon grown bored again.

They were on day five with no departure date in sight, so Lance had jumped at the chance to relieve the boredom, especially with Shiro. They weren’t out as a couple yet to the rest of the paladins, and it was getting rather tedious to Lance having to sneak around, especially with their...rambunctious proclivities.

Shiro’s hand was hot on his as he led them through the press of bodies milling about, and he was already breaking out in a decent sweat, even though they had only been outside for ten minutes at most. Shiro suddenly veered to the right and Lance’s feet fumbled to catch up. His boyfriend led him into a dark lane and Lance sighed in relief as they were enveloped in shade. Shiro came to a stop about halfway down the alley in front of a dark door. He placed a hand on the small of Lance’s back and leaned in, pressing his lips against Lance’s ear. “You go first,” he murmured.

Lance turned his head to stare at Shiro, who just gave him an enigmatic smile. Lance raised a brow but headed for the door, pushing it open and passing inside. It was blissfully cooler inside, and the door slammed shut behind them. Shiro was so close to him that he could feel his body heat like a miasma on the air. The hallway they were in was dark, lit only by two purple lamps, and it only led to another door. Lance glanced behind himself, but Shiro just nodded forward.

He walked down the hallway, Shiro close behind him, wondering what his partner was up to. When they got closer to the second door, Lance felt it: a low bassline, thrumming just beyond the door, raising the little hairs along his arms. He sucked in his bottom lip and then let it go, hands reaching out and hesitating before pushing the double doors open.

The music was much clearer now, not too obtrusive but adding to the atmosphere of the place, smooth and sexy and sleek. Lance’s breath caught in his throat as he took it all in. The same dim purple lights illuminated the whole place, soft and sensual. The various aliens gathered there were in different states of dress (or rather, undress), some completely nude. Lance goggled at it all. Some people were chatting and sipping drinks at the bar on the far wall, some lounging on the sofas placed around the room. Some were involved in other...activities.

Shiro’s touch on his waist brought him out of his trance and he suddenly realized he was breathing hard. “Do you like it?” Shiro asked softly.

“What is it?” Lance murmured.

“A place where we can indulge,” Shiro said, nuzzling against Lance’s hair.

It was only then that Lance realized the most important thing about this place: everyone here was male (or at least close enough for Lance to consider male). There was a lot of...very interesting anatomy to look at. Shiro pressed against him and Lance automatically arched back when he felt the hard cock in his lover’s pants.

“Are you okay with this?” Shiro asked, hands on Lance’s hips, holding him close.

“Yes,” Lance whispered, almost reverently. There wasn’t much they could do about some of their particular kinks while onboard the castle. They had managed a couple little trysts, but nothing like what this place might offer up. “I’m good with this.”

Shiro came around to stand beside Lance, taking his hand with a smile. He pulled Lance forward, leading him deeper into the room. Lance’s eyes darted around as he put his trust into Shiro to lead him while he was distracted. A few people at the bar were looking over at them, sipping their drinks and quietly sizing them up. Lance blushed as he remembered that their ears were different than most; somehow that was the thing that he was hung up on, as ridiculous as it may seem.

His boyfriend stopped and so did he, head turning back to the front to see why. A petite alien stood in front of them, looking plump and cherubic with long lashes and light pink skin, and a very interesting two-pronged, curved bit of genitalia between its legs. “May I see your tokens, please?”

Lance opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but Shiro said, “I was told there would be an exception made for two paladins of Voltron.”

He said it softly enough, but soon half the heads in the room were turned toward them, observing. The alien before them ducked its head and bent its legs in what must have passed for a bow. “Of course, brave paladins. You are welcomed here. May I take your clothes?” It held out three-fingered hands, palms upward.

“You can take his,” Shiro offered, and Lance stared at him, taken aback. Shiro raised a brow at him and shot him a teasing smile, as if challenging him.

Well, game on. Lance toed off his shoes while pulling his shirt over his head and handing it over. He worked on his pants next while the host alien picked up his shoes. Lance stripped off his pants, pulling his boxers down with them and shed his socks, balling it all together and passing it off. The alien nodded and did its awkward bow again, then shuffled off.

Lance shivered, feeling more exposed than he’d ever been in his life. He was part guiltily embarrassed and part aroused; the arousal only made the embarrassment worse. Before long he was blushing with his erection standing proudly between his legs.

Shiro placed a hand on the small of his back, fingers pressing in as he guided Lance over to a couch near the center of the room. Shiro sat first and before Lance could sit next to him, his partner pulled him to sit on his lap. Lance felt himself flush harder at the position; it made him feel like a boy and it put him more easily in view for the multitude of eyes that were currently running over him.

Another little pink cherubic alien came to stand before them, and Lance almost mistook it for the one that had first greeted them, but this one’s eyelashes were a different color. “May I get the noble paladins a drink?”

“Just some water for myself,” Shiro said. “And maybe a little something for my partner, but nothing too strong.” The little alien nodded and bowed, then disappeared. Shiro let his hands wander over Lance’s naked skin as they waited for their drinks, enjoying the way his lover shivered under his touch, no doubt being driven crazy by being naked in front of the crowd.

One of the hosts returned and handed them their drinks then retreated again. Shiro watched Lance sip his and then cough, hand coming up to wipe at his lips. “This is supposed to be not that strong?” He made a face.

A smooth hissing, almost like a chuckle, came from their left. The alien closest to them on the couch was red and scaly, with delicate yellow frills beneath its jaw and vertically-slitted eyes. “Drinks must be rather weak where you come from.” Lance pouted and took another sip as if to defy him, grimacing only a little bit.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” Lance said, sounding a bit snippy.

The lizard-like alien held a clawed finger up to its mouth. “We don’t use names here, paladin. Everything remains anonymous.” He grinned at Lance’s pout and slid his forked tongue out, wrapping it around his own finger.

Lance watched it slide across scaly flesh and then recede back behind pointed teeth, his breathing picking up. The alien let out a chuckling hiss again. “What brings you two here?”

“We want to have a little fun,” Shiro answered, on hand stroking Lance’s hip. “Unwind a bit.”

“What’s your pleasure?” the lizard-like alien asked, leaning closer. His golden eyes were running up and down Lance, who blushed and looked away, only to meet the stare of two aliens sitting on the couch opposite. One was purple, or so Lance thought, but as it shifted he could see that it was almost translucent, picking up the color of the lights surrounding. It was hard to see any real shape to it; he just knew that it seemed to have long fingers. The one it was sitting next to was another lizard-like alien, only it was more orange in color. It bared pointed teeth at him as the other one moved down over his lap. Lance watched in fascination as a long, spined cock slid out of a slitted opening low on its belly. The translucent creature moved over it, and Lance could still see the cock through it. It undulated and the lizard man seemed to enjoy it.

Lance turned his face away, fingers clutching at Shiro’s knees as he took one, two, three deep gulps, draining his drink. It almost immediately went to his head, making him feel warm and fuzzy. Shiro’s hand caressed up and down his thigh as he told the lizard man beside them, “I’m interested in watching him enjoy himself.”

“So it’s like that.” The lizard-man bared his pointed teeth in a smile. “A pity. You’re more my type,” he said, eyeing Shiro. “Well. Most anything goes here. Feel free to do what you like anywhere except at the drink station, and do try not to spill any fluids out here; it’s frowned upon. That’s what the back is for.”

“The back?” Lance asked.

The lizard-man ruffled his frills. “Of course.” He nodded to his left. “Just through there. It’s where the more exciting things happen. Out here is more...soft.” He looked over at the other lizard-man across from them, frills going stiff. Lance looked over and saw that the translucent alien was turning a bit cloudy, and it took him a moment to realize it was because the orange lizard-man was coming. Lance’s breath caught. “If you’ll excuse me.” Lance watched as their new acquaintance wandered over to the other couch, his spiny cock emerging from his belly slit, and without ceremony he stabbed it into the apparently gelatinous alien.

Lance looked away, squirming on Shiro’s lap. His boyfriend’s hands trailed over his skin. “Are you still okay with this?” Shiro murmured.

Lance glanced around the room, staring at the multitude of people in different states of dress and coitus, and felt his dick jump. “Yeah,” he sighed out.

“Want to start slow, or…?” Shiro asked, fingers squeezing Lance’s thighs.

Biting his lip, Lance’s hands came to cover Shiro’s. “Just jump in and start swimming, I always say.” He moaned as Shiro kissed his back between his shoulder blades. Lance stood as he felt a tap on his thigh, and Shiro followed. Without hesitation, Shiro took his hand and drew him toward the back.

They slipped into the dark hallway and then through a curtain. Lance breathed in deep and smelled it: the scent of sex. It seemed it didn’t change too much from species to species, or maybe it always just hit a certain trigger in his brain. He felt his limbs weaken as it invaded his senses and turned him on. Shiro looked back at him with a knowing little smile, then moved out of the way. Finally Lance could see what Shiro did, and it took his breath away.

It was pure and unadulterated decadent sex. People were participating in various acts all around on couches and platforms and swings under violet fluorescent light. Lance rocked onto the balls of his feet in excitement.

Shiro grinned and nuzzled against Lance’s ear. “Normally I would let you choose what we do first, but would you mind if I picked? I have something I’d like to see.”

Lance didn’t hesitate, agreeing quickly. He wanted whatever Shiro wanted, wanted to please him, and he knew for Shiro that it was important that Lance himself feel pleasure. He would follow wherever Shiro led. “Anything you want,” he said softly.

After a brief squeeze to his hand, Shiro led him to a row of what looked like small, separated dressing rooms to Lance. It wasn’t until he noticed the holes cut in the sides that he realized what they were. Shiro opened the door and Lance followed, but not before he glanced over his shoulder and took note of the people who had just entered through the curtain. One of them, tall, furred, and cloven-hooved, took notice of his stare and grinned; he motioned to his companions, but that was the last Lance saw before the door shut.

Shiro was on him as soon as they were locked in, broad hands cupping his face and mouth hot. Lance moaned into the voracious kiss, letting Shiro set the pace, let him devour him. When they separated, Shiro ran a thumb over Lance’s bottom lip, tugging it down. “I can’t wait to watch this work.” Lance’s hips arched at the words and he longed to Shiro naked.

But that would have to wait; they had their first visitor. There was a sharp knock on the side of the little room and Lance wasn’t sure what to do, but Shiro leaned down and crooked a finger through the hole then pulled away.

What came through it took Lance’s breath away. The green head of it was shaped like a cone with a rounded tip, and there were little bumps up and down the sides of the shaft. Shiro’s hand was on the back of his neck, guiding him down gently but firmly to his knees until he was at eye level with it. “Go ahead,” Shiro said softly.

Lance gave in without hesitation, opening his mouth and taking the cock into his mouth. It had a tang to it that he couldn’t place, though not unpleasant. His tongue swirled around it, and he was surprised to feel small holes just beneath the underside of the cone head. He prodded at them and the owner of the cock grunted, trying to press forward. Lance smiled around the flesh in his mouth, playing with the holes to his heart’s content, driving whoever was on the other side of the wall wild.

Eventually he began to work the shaft into his mouth, tongue rubbing and flicking against the little bumps all along it. He swore he felt them get bigger beneath his ministrations. He pressed his tongue flat against the shaft, feeling every little bump he could.

There was a grunt from the other side of the wall and Lance brought his tongue back to prod at the holes again. Another grunt and he felt them flare, and then his mouth was flooded with liquid that tasted like tangy berries that hadn’t yet ripened enough. His tongue seized up at the bitterness of it and he swallowed quickly, pulling back with a cough. Apparently the orgasm was just one swift release of fluid as the cock disappeared back through the hole.

Shiro’s hands were in his hair, petting him. “So good. You’re so beautiful,” Shiro praised, and Lance felt his body flood with warmth. Someone knocked and Shiro asked, “Are you okay for more?”

Lance nodded eagerly, and stuck his finger through the hole this time. The cock that came through this time was like a giant oval with something that resembled a nipple on the end. It was white in color, as far as Lance could tell under the lighting, and delicately veined like a leaf. There was no way he could fit such a rounded monstrosity in his mouth, so he settled for sucking and licking across it. It smelled sweet. He opened his mouth and applied suction, let go with a wet pop, then repeated it somewhere else.

Whoever was on the other side growled impatiently at that, banging on the wall, and Lance smirked as he kept it up. When he grew tired of that game, he set about tracing every tiny vein with the tip of his tongue; he brought a hand up to cup the side he wasn’t working on, fingers caressing softly. He kept sucking and kissing until he heard another growl, and then the little nipple on the end of the cock grew a bit, standing as its own little erection. Lance eagerly took it into his mouth, suckling softly.

Another bang on the wall and cum started squirting into his mouth. It was sweet like sugar water and he drank it easily, moaning and teasing the stem with his tongue. Only once the bulbous cock had deflated to half its original size did it pull away. Lance moaned at the loss, but then Shiro’s hand was under his jaw, tipping his head back, and his hot tongue was invading once again. Lance pressed into the kiss, tongue and lips moving with desperation, and he cried out when Shiro pulled away.

Shiro licked his lips. “Tastes sweet,” he said. Lance felt himself go weak, overwhelmed by all of this. By the look on his lover’s face, so passionate and excited, and by the way he could make a spectacle of himself to Shiro, becoming a slutty mess. “Are you still okay?” Shiro asked.

“Yes!” Lance gasped. “I want more,” he admitted. It was a miracle, really, how they fit together so well. Lance was desperate for cock, especially to suck it, and Shiro didn’t seem to mind one bit; unfortunately, however, there was only so much that Shiro could give, only so many orgasms he could have. That wouldn’t stop Lance was wrapping his mouth around his limp and over-sensitive cock, of course.

Shiro’s vice was that he liked to watch. Lance had his own hesitations about it when Shiro admitted to it; he didn’t want to feel like he was cheating, but he was willing to try. That first time they had done it and Lance had looked at Shiro while he sucked another man’s cock… The thought of it now made his cock ache. The sex had been amazing afterward and he was sold.

His eyes locked with his partner’s as he crooked his fingers through the hole. Shiro looked as excited as he felt. Another cock came through the hole and Lance turned his attention to it, freezing in surprise for a moment. It was like a thick at the base and tapered off toward the end, but that wasn’t the surprising part; the surprising part was that it was shaped like a corkscrew. As he stared, it coiled tight and then loosened, as if impatient.

Who was Lance to keep it waiting? He opened his mouth and took it halfway in and moaned in surprise as it wrapped itself around his tongue. He was briefly panicked, but it was stroking softly, teasingly. He wiggled his tongue in its grasp and it loosened its hold. He sparred with it as it wiggled around his mouth.

Shiro was kneeling behind him now, callused hands rubbing up and down his naked sides. Lance arched his back, offering his ass to his lover, who stroked it with appreciation. Lance moaned and lashed his tongue harder against the squirming cock in his mouth as the hands disappeared for a moment and then suddenly two lubed fingers were shoved deep inside of him. The cock seemed to be excited by his moans, wrapping around his tongue and squeezing hard. It rubbed its coils around him as he pushed back on the fingers buried inside him.

A third finger was introduced to his ass and then suddenly the cock in his mouth unfurled then stabbed down his throat. Lance panicked for a moment but then he realized it wasn’t too unpleasant or bothersome; the person the cock was attached to was groaning and grunting, no doubt coming straight down into Lance’s stomach, which excited him. He let it happen as Shiro’s fingers stretched him, the other hand kneading his ass.

After a little while, the cock in his mouth pulled back, curling back up in its tight corkscrew shape, and disappeared through the hole. Lance eagerly stuck his fingers through the hole to entice another person, and he didn’t have to wait long. The cock that came through it wasn’t very long, maybe about four inches; it was dark, almost black, and the end of it was a concave opening.

Lance wasted no time delving his tongue into at as soon as it was in his mouth. An inch inside he felt a raised ring around the hole, which he flicked with the tip of his tongue. A flood of cum flowed over his tongue, its taste bland. Lance was about to swallow when Shiro rammed his cock into his ass, burying himself deep. Lance choked a bit, throat constricting to try to protect itself. The rush of cum on his tongue spilled over his lips, dripping from his chin.

Choking only made him hungrier for more. He lunged forward, desperate to prove himself as a good cocksucker, to Shiro and to the unknown person behind the wall. The cock was soft and almost limp, but maybe this species just worked a different way. It didn’t matter much to Lance as he suckled on it, tongue pressed into the opening and rubbing hard. Every once in a while, a new flood of cum would gush over his tongue. He worked hard to swallow it all, but some spilled, trailing down his chin and neck.

It was hard to keep up with Shiro ramming into him from behind, throwing him off kilter. It felt so good, Shiro’s dick rubbing deep inside of him. Shiro’s dick was almost an alien monstrosity on its own. Lance remembered the first time Shiro had dropped his pants; he had sent a prayer of thanks to the universe and gone down on his knees right there. Shiro was hung, long and thick, and Lance recalled with happiness the tears he had spilled in joy and pain taking that battering ram of a dick the first time.

Now it was almost easy after taking it so often. He loved the way it stretched him, split him open unrelentingly. Shiro’s hands were strong on him, gripping his hips as he thrust. Lance’s insides ached so sweetly, taking a beating from the broad head of Shiro’s cock. More cum rushed into his mouth and he worked to swallow it all. It went on for what must have been at least a few minutes and then suddenly the flesh around the concave opening curled back, surprising Lance.

That wasn’t the biggest surprise. Suddenly a hard blast of thick cum hit Lance’s mouth like a deluge, choking him. He sputtered as another blast followed soon after; it drowned his mouth, overflowing past his lips. One of Shiro’s hands shifted up to his chest and pulled him off. He gasped and coughed as Shiro made him lean back, exposing his torso, which took the next spray of cum. He moaned, one hand bracing himself against the wall and the other reaching out to stroke the cock he had been sucking hard and fast.

Warm cum gushed from the cock in his hand, splattering against his torso and coating his skin. Shiro’s hand slid through it until he grasped Lance’s cock, dragging his hand up the shaft until he reached the head, which he palmed, rubbing hard. Shiro pressed his cheek into Lance’s hair. “Come with me,” he groaned softly in his lover’s ear.

Lance obeyed easily, muscles going tense as he orgasmed. Cum sprayed against him again, dripping down his skin as he thrust into Shiro’s hold on his cock. He came, white and sticky across Shiro’s Galra hand.

Shiro grunted behind him, hips slamming hard and then grinding in circles as he came. Lance’s thighs shivered as Shiro’s perfect white teeth bit into the juncture between his neck and his shoulder; his lover was careful not to leave a lasting mark, but Lance wished he could, wished he could be covered in lovebites by Shiro and his amazing mouth. His head lolled to the side, letting Shiro have full access as he felt the cock inside him swell as it ejaculated inside him at the same time the cock in the glory hole pulsed again, spattering him with more hot cum.

It felt like it lasted forever to Lance, his mind overloaded, his thoughts floating nebulously. “So good,” he heard Shiro murmur, feeling like it was far away even though he knew Shiro was right there with him. He mewled as he felt Shiro withdraw from his hole, inch by long inch, until he felt empty and gaping. Strong, callused hands eased him to sit on the cold floor, then caressed across his shoulders and up into his hair, massaging his scalp. Lance let out a shivery little moan at the feeling and the person behind the wall pulled their cock back through the hole.

“You’re doing so well,” Shiro said softly, hot tongue running across the shell of Lance’s ear. “You can stop now if you want.”

Lance arched and mewled in protest. He didn’t want to; he felt like he was burning up and he needed more. He felt guilty, though; he didn’t want Shiro to feel like he wasn’t enough for Lance (Lance could never get enough of Shiro). It was the same guilt he felt every time they did this--well, they had only done it a couple of times, and never to this extent, but it was the same principle.

“If you don’t want to stop,” Shiro breathed hot in Lance’s ear, “then I have something else I want to see.”

Lance’s breath hitched at the thought, body arching against Shiro’s to show his excitement. “Yes!” he managed to groan out.

“You haven’t even heard what I want,” Shiro said, a teasing note in his voice. “I want to watch you take someone else the way you take me.”

Lance shuddered, pressing back against Shiro’s hard body. He had never taken anyone else besides his boyfriend inside him, had never even entertained the thought, but clearly Shiro had. He was torn by the thought.

“You don’t have to. I just…” Shiro nuzzled against Lance’s hair. “I’ve just dreamed of seeing it.”

Breathing hard, Lance swallowed. “I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure, Lance?”

“Yes,” Lance said. “I want to please you. So bad.”

“You already please me,” Shiro said, enjoying Lance’s moan of excitement. He managed to get Lance to turn around, even though he was all limp limbs, kissing him with tenderness. He managed to hook the low stool in the corner of the room and pull it toward them, taking a seat on it. Shiro wrangled Lance’s body over his lap, heedless of Lance’s protests that he would get dirty. He took the time to drizzle more lube across his lover’s gaping hole in preparation for what was about to happen. “You’re sure?” he asked.

“Yes!” Lance moaned, hands grasping at Shiro’s calf.

Shiro smiled, one hand pressing against the small of Lance’s back as his fingers returned to the hole in the wall, crooking them at whoever might be standing out there.

They didn’t have to wait. The cock that came through took Shiro’s breath away; Lance couldn’t see it, and Shiro wanted to keep it that way simply for the suspense. It was crimson red with a pointed tip and the shaft was three bulbous knots end on end. Shiro grabbed hold of it, surprised by how spongy it felt, and then maneuvered Lance backward. The tip touched down against Lance’s dark hole, and Shiro bit his lip to try to hold his excitement in as his lover gasped and arched.

“Here it comes,” he warned, voice gone deep and rough. Then he was pushing Lance backward onto the stranger’s impressive length. The pointed tip was no problem, but he had to push to get the first knot in. Lance squirmed and moaned, fingers digging into Shiro’s calves as his legs spasmed, but he didn’t tell Shiro to stop, and so he didn’t. He continued to push until Lance’s body had swallowed the second knot. Lance was breathing hard now and Shiro took a moment to let him rest before the final push.

Lance was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. The muscles in his back were bunched, his skin even darker under the soft violet light. Shiro ran a hand over his boyfriend; Lance was giving him his deepest desires without hesitation, and Shiro promised himself to treasure him always, even if they never did something like this again. Being able to watch Lance take another’s cock brought pure sinful delight to Shiro; being able to see him enjoy himself and be split open was every fantasy brought to life.

“One more push,” he said, and Lance whined as Shiro pushed hard, forcing the last knot into his lover. Lance mewled and sobbed, and Shiro could feel his hardness against his leg. Shiro himself was beginning to stir again, though it would take him time to reach full erection a second time. In the meantime he would enjoy the sight of Lance getting fucked.

The person behind the wall made an guttural, animalistic snarl and pushed forward as much as they could. Lance cried out as the cock inside him shifted; no doubt he was being overwhelmed by the new sensations. Shiro rubbed his hands up and down Lance’s back as he pushed his lover so his ass was pressed against the wall, giving the person fucking him full access.

Whoever it was seemed to sense the shift and wasted no time. Lance jerked forward at the first full thrust and Shiro corrected the problem, bracing him hard. Lance clawed at him, crying out as the bulbous cock fucked him. The person behind the wall made a pleased growl at the sounds, the walls vibrating with the force of his thrusts.

Shiro curled one arm around Lance’s waist to keep him still, the other putting a light hold on his neck and pulling his head up. Lance’s blue eyes were staring off into the distance, lost in the sensations; his mouth was hanging open, a constant stream of sound coming from it. “How does it feel, Lance? Does it feel good?” Shiro asked, not really expecting an answer when Lance was so out of his senses. The other man just made more high-pitched moans. “You’re so beautiful,” Shiro growled, burying his face against brunette hair and inhaling his lover’s scent. “The most beautiful thing in the universe.”

“Shi...ro…!” Lance whined between thrusts, gasping for breath.

“He’s going to come in you, Lance. I can’t wait. I want you to be full. I want to watch his cum leak from you.” Shiro’s hips rolled upward at the thought, half-hard cock seeking warmth. Lance whined piteously.

There was a sudden bang against the wall and then a howl that Lance echoed with a ragged cry and Shiro knew it was happening. He held his lover tight, his own cock now at full erection. “How does it feel, Lance?” he demanded, slipping into his leader voice.

“It…!” Lance shuddered, legs kicking out. “It’s getting bigger!” he cried.

Shiro quickly brought a hand to Lance’s crack, prodding around it. He could just see the curve of the third knot, red and angry, past his lover’s hole. He put pressure around Lance’s skin and he could feel it now, swollen bigger than it was before. The thought of it made his balls ache with excitement. “You’re such a good boy, Lance, taking all of it. You’re so amazing, sweetheart. So full and beautiful.” Shiro kept up the stream of praise as Lance held tight to him, shuddering through the stranger’s orgasm.

It took some time, several minutes at least, and Shiro refused to let the other person pull out until he was sure Lance could take it. He held onto the stranger’s cock as he eased Lance free, watching with avid eyes as each knot popped out. The sight of Lance’s pucker stretching around each bulbous orb of the alien shaft made Shiro weak with lust. At long last the cock slipped free entirely and Shiro let it go as his eyes focused on what really mattered.

Lance’s hole spasmed and a gush of cum leaked out, waterfalling down Lance’s dark taint and over his balls. Shiro lifted a hand to rub at it, fingers pressing into Lance’s taint, stimulating his prostate through it; Lance keened, hips rutting against Shiro’s leg. Another gush of cum escaped him, running down over Shiro’s fingers. The pink of color of Lance’s insides that could be seen just past his expanded hole had Shiro mesmerized.

“One more,” Shiro murmured. “Please,” he begged gruffly. “Just let me see one more.”

“Yes,” Lance said, voice faint.

Shiro buried his face against brunette hair again, raining gentle kisses down on it. “Thank you,” he said, voice reverent and soft, then he crooked his fingers through the hole one more time.

It was a moment before the next cock came through. It was impossibly long, sleek and rubbery looking, and either a dark blue or purple to Shiro’s eyes. It was shaped like a tentacle--that was all Shiro could think of it as--but lacking any suction cups, and the head was flat and shaped like a spade. Shiro’s breathing picked up as he watched it slide over Lance’s skin, writhing against him.

Lance felt it, muscles tensing, but he didn’t object as the tentacle cock’s head smoothed over his back and buttocks, caressing him. Shiro thought perhaps the owner of the cock just couldn’t find Lance’s entrance, but after a while he realized it was just feeling him out. Shiro reached out to touch it, curiosity getting the better of him, and was surprised by how cool to the touch it felt. It twined around Shiro’s arm, the spade head caressing him, and where it touched made him tingle.

The cock abandoned Shiro’s arm and the head slid across Lance’s buttock and went straight for his crack. It slid through the mess of cum there until it was glistening wet.

Then it speared straight into Lance, who jerked and cried out. The tentacle cock slid out just as quickly as it went in, twining itself around one of Lance’s thighs. Lance began to shiver and shake, and Shiro reached out to grip the cock, worried about what it had just done to his partner. “Do not worry,” a smooth, deep voice said, muffled by the wall. “My sting will simply arouse your partner and relax his body to accept me, nothing more.”

Shiro tentatively pulled his hand back and watched Lance. His partner moaned, hips rutting desperately. Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s cheek and turned his face so he could see him head on. Lance’s pupils were blown wide and his mouth was slack, drool running from the corner of his lips. Shiro swiped his thumb through the wet trail and asked, “Lance, are you okay?”

“Good. ‘m good, Shiro,” Lance slurred, then he gave Shiro a dopey grin. “Feels amazing.”

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief and leaned down to kiss Lance’s relaxed mouth. He broke away as Lance moaned. The tentacle cock had unwound from its grip on Lance’s thigh and the spade head was rubbing up and down his hole, then slapping wetly against it. Lance continued moaning and Shiro’s breath caught in his throat as he saw how puffy and swollen his lover’s entrance looked. Lance was enjoying it, though, so Shiro didn’t complain as he watched the cock work his boyfriend over.

After a while, it reared back, and Shiro watched incredulously as the cock split into two. Now there were two tentacles waving through the air, one still with a spade head and the other a headless tip.

Shiro’s heart beat faster as he watched the spade head spear back into his lover, only this time it stayed buried deep. Lance arched on his lap, ass pushing back on the length now impaling him. Shiro swallowed at the thought of it writhing inside Lance, but there was more to come.

The headless tentacle cock was poking at Lance’s puffy hole now, tickling along the edge, and then it was wiggling back and forth eagerly, incessantly, until it was finally sliding in alongside its counterpart. Shiro’s hands soothed over Lance’s sweaty back as his lover mewled, feet kicking as he was filled to capacity. The end of the tentacles that weren’t buried in Lance were moving back and forth, and Shiro could only assume they were swaying side to side inside his boyfriend as well.

Lance’s head hung down as he panted and moaned. The cock or cocks--he wasn’t sure what was going on--were moving inside him. He had never felt anything like this before; after that sharp sting inside him, he felt like his body was hot all over, desperate and craving to be filled. Space was indeed amazing.

One of the things inside him slithered around and pressed across his prostate. Lance arched and cried out, and the stranger fucking him took notice. The cock in him, or part of it (Lance didn’t care at this point), pressed against his prostate and flicked back and forth hard.

Lance came with a sobbing moan, untouched until he felt Shiro’s hand wrap around him and milk him roughly. His prostate was stimulated until he was shaking, nerves overloaded. Only then did the cock relent and shove deep inside him again. Shiro supported his limp body as the cock delved deeper and deeper inside him; Lance was sure he couldn’t take any more, but it just kept going. Every touch set off a deep, burning fire in him as the cock in him writhed, shoving against his innards.

Then it began to inflate, almost like the last cock, but not quite because it was also wiggling in his guts. Lance squirmed as it grew and grew, but his muscles seemed to give way much easier this time, letting the thing in him take up more space. Lance’s eyes widened as he felt it pushing out on his stomach, but then his attention was taken up by something much more pressing.

The stranger was coming; Lance could feel it deep in his guts. He shook as whatever the cock released in him electrocuted all his nerves and his body was flooded with more pleasure than it could take. Lance screamed, hoarse and ecstatic, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he was filled with alien cum.

Shiro panicked for a moment at that scream, arms wrapping around Lance, prepared to pull him free, but what he felt stopped him. Lance’s lower belly was bowed out, and Shiro could feel the dual tentacle cocks inside him moving beneath his skin. He caressed them from the outside through Lance’s flesh, and felt them squirm in excitement. Shiro felt hot liquid splash against his thigh and blinked in surprise; Lance was coming again, impossibly fast after his last one.

Cum was leaking from Lance, only a little at first, and then more and more, oozing out around the tentacle cocks. Shiro felt Lance’s lower belly expand outward more as he was filled. Shiro’s breath shuddered out, cock jumping with excitement as Lance sobbed incoherent words like he was reciting a prayer. Shiro murmured more sweet praise to him and Lance took up his name like a chant.

All at once the twin cocks stilled inside Lance and then they slithered out of him, rearing up once they were free. The spade head was flared now, the underside presenting several holes that shrank down until they were unnoticeable. Lance sobbed Shiro’s name at the empty feeling, and a deluge of cum ran like a river out of his impossibly wide hole. Shiro watched as it made a wonderful mess out of the both of them, running down their legs and pooling on the floor. Shiro pressed on Lance’s stomach, watching in fascination as more and more cum flooded out until his belly was flat like usual. The tentacle cock had fused back into one, and with a final caress to Lance’s rump, it disappeared through the hole.

Shiro gathered Lance in his arms, lauding him with more affectionate praise as he hefted him into a princess carry. Lance was staring off, dazed and overwhelmed. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and buried his face against his shoulder. Shiro carried him out of the glory hole closet, holding him tight.

People were still in the midst of various sexual acts, but a few were lounging around, staring at them as they emerged. Shiro had the feeling his boyfriend had serviced several of them judging by their sated looks. He was unsure what to do now; they were both a mess, and Shiro couldn’t very well show back up at the ship with the way his clothes were sullied, not to mention that he wasn’t sure that Lance could even walk on his own.

The problem was solved for him when a man approached them. Shiro had to crane his neck upward to look him in the eye; he was at least seven feet tall, and he was gorgeous. Shiro could only describe him as some sort of merman; he was light blue, his body shimmering under the light, and the hand he reached out to them was webbed. His whole body was decorated with delicate, spined fins, and his throat was sliced with horizontal gills, which puffed gently with his breathing. “Paladins of Voltron. This one thanks you, both for your service to the universe, and for your service in my establishment.”

Shiro blinked in surprise, and then his eyes traveled down. The merman’s cock was impossibly long, and was wrapped around his trim waist in a circle, the spade shaped head flat against his belly. The merman made a bubbling noise, which must have been his version of laughter as Shiro caught sight of his amused look. “Yes, this one enjoyed your service very much. The paladins are always welcome here in my home.” A long-fingered hand reached out to caress Shiro’s cheek and then the merman turned away. “This one bids you come. I will show you where you may clean yourselves.”

There was nothing for Shiro to do but follow him, well aware of the appraising eyes on them. The merman hit a hidden panel and ushered them into a separate space, where everything was white, including the light. Shiro blinked several times as his eyes adjusted. “Thank you. I didn’t catch your name…”

The merman looked over his shoulder with a smile and held a finger up to his lips. “No names, paladin.”

“My apologies.”

“There is no offense given that requires apologies to this one.” The merman led them down the hall and opened another door to the left. Shiro marveled at the beauty within. It was built like a small desert oasis, a burst of vibrant green plants in every corner, hanging over a large pool of water, and a large, round sofa sat nearby. “My favorite bathing chamber,” the merman said, nodding for them to go inside. “Take as long as you need. Please deposit your sullied garments in this chute.” He waved to a small door. “We will make sure they are cleaned. Hit this button when you are ready to depart.”

“You have my thanks,” Shiro said. The merman flattened his fins and let them spring back up, then left them alone.

Shiro carried Lance to the pool and sat him on the edge. He was briefly worried Lance would fall over, but he seemed to maintain his balance. Shiro hurriedly shed his soiled garments and put them in the chute as requested, then returned to Lance’s side. “Lance, are you okay getting in the water?”

Lance hummed a little noise, still looking dazed. Shiro slid into the water first; it was perfectly warm and not very deep on this end. He grabbed hold of his lover’s waist and lifted him down into the water. Lance clung to him, body pressing against him, and Shiro groaned. He was still hard and aching, and Lance’s touch wasn’t helping his situation. He tried to ignore it, tried to focus on cleaning his boyfriend, hands sliding up and down his skin beneath the water. Lance’s head lolled to the side as he murmured in pleasure.

Shiro bit his lip as his fingers slid over the plump curve of Lance’s ass then down into his crack. Even as they touched down lightly against his lover’s hole, Lance moaned and bucked, legs coming up to wrap around him. “Lance, if you do that…” Shiro had to grit his teeth as his cock bobbed in the water, brushing against his lover’s skin.

“Take me!” Lance moaned, blue eyes full of desire. He squirmed, legs clamping tighter, and Shiro couldn’t take it.

He knew he should let Lance rest, let his abused body recover, but when he moved like that… “Relax,” he managed to groan out, unable to get positioned with Lance’s tight hold on him. The long limbs went limp and he was finally able to move.

Lance keened as he was pushed down onto Shiro’s thick cock, hole throbbing and sore, but still he ached with desire. His fingers buried themselves in Shiro’s hair as he canted his hips to accept as much cock into himself as possible.

Shiro grunted as he felt an electric tingle race up his cock, inflaming him with insatiability. Was this what Lance had experienced? Did the merman’s cum cause such a sensation? Shiro groaned at the thought, knowing he was feeling another person’s cum inside Lance, coating his lover’s inside and his own cock. He bit gently at Lance’s neck as his hips started to rock up, water splashing around them.

Suddenly his boyfriend jerked back, fingers digging into Shiro’s shoulders as he keened, grinding down hard. “Shiro!”

His hips slammed upward, answering the call. Lance’s mouth was open as he moaned non-stop, hooded eyes brimming with tears. Shiro faltered, hand coming up caress Lance’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“It just...feels so good…” Lance sobbed, his muscles contracting around the cock buried inside him.

Shiro growled and gathered Lance up, pressing their bodies close as he rutted into his boyfriend. Lance cried and mewled against him, and Shiro couldn’t help but bite at his shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a forbidden mark; he needed to claim Lance, needed it as much as he needed air to breathe. The water sloshed around them with the frantic movement of his hips, and then Lance threw his head back and keened loud enough to wake the dead. He wasn’t hard, but Shiro knew he was coming all the same as his muscles rippled against his shaft.

His nerves were all alight, burning and aching with insane pleasure. He groaned, hips stuttering in their rhythm as he tried to keep it together. Lance’s lips suddenly crushed against his, hot tongue stabbing into Shiro’s mouth without warning. There was no sophistication to it as Lance went at him like an animal, tongue thrashing wildly. Shiro groaned, fingers digging into Lance’s hips.

When Lance sucked Shiro’s bottom lip into his mouth, the black paladin was done for. He roared in pleasure, stabbing his cock as hard as he could into the depths of Lance and unloading there for a second time. Lance sucked and bit at his lip through it all, moaning excitedly.

Shiro shuddered, suddenly weak as he came down from his high. His thighs trembled and Lance seemed to understand as he untangled himself from around his boyfriend. He led Shiro from the water, both of them in a daze.

They collapsed onto the round couch, Lance snuggling up to Shiro’s side, kissing the perked brown nipple that was within reach of his mouth. Shiro held Lance close, cradling him like he was the most precious thing in the whole universe. There would be questions to answer about where they had been when they got back to the castle, but for now it was just them and they could stay as long as they liked. Shiro heard Lance’s breathing go even as he drifted off to sleep, and Shiro followed soon after as he secretly hoped their stay on this planet was extended a little longer so they could do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as keirdark.


End file.
